User talk:Becer
For old conversations, see User_talk:Becer/Archive1. Potential Wikia interview about Civ: Beyond Earth Hello! I was informed about a possibility to ask some 2K folks questions about Beyond Earth and was wondering if you'd happen to have any good ones. See my talk page for details and leave your comments there! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:42, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Batrada's Adminship request I have found many vandalized pages, spammed pages, non important information and need to protect and or delete these pages. I am also hoping to get a chat feature set up with permission. I also know how Wiki's systems works as I know html code and use wordpress for fast domain editing. Overall I hope that the adminship will allow me to make this place effective and block off spammers, vandilizers and others. If you could appoint me I would really appreciate it. Batrada (talk) 20:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Aka Scott Chat setup Would it be possible to get a chat feature set up so other users can dicuss their strategies, techniques and just have some fun. I would appreciate this as I am a lover of Wiki Chat and I would spend lots of time on chat. If you need a user to become a Chat Moderator I can recommend myself or possibly you if you enjoy chat. -- Batrada (talk) :Though I have some concerns I wouldn't be against enabling the chat feature. I'll just need to gather some opinions first. Thanks for the suggestion! --Becer (talk) 10:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok this will go very well and probably make users happy. 14:58, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Spelling Oh I did not know that is how you spell that thanks. --Starfox_u (talk) 15:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Cilization 2 scenario's Can you help me make page's for these scenario's. becuse i am haveing a hard time finding information about these scenario's. So can you help me find information about them.Starfox u (talk) 19:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Reason The reason is that i want the scenario's pages to be great pages. And i want all the information about the civilization games to be available to read. Starfox u (talk) 23:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Can you block user 64.251.54.130 for the vandalism of crosroads of the world page. And i do not know how to fix it. Another vandal can you block user 118.211.208.229 for the vandlism of the great people (civ 5) page.Starfox u (talk) 12:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Civ1 templates Would you mind working on the Template:Building (Civ1) template? Please add an image, and put everything in a box so it looks like the rest of templates. I can't see how to do it. Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 06:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Civ1 images Hey, it looks like you got Electricity and Electronics switched around. Nice images, though! The templates you make are really nice as well. I take it you don't own the game? Wondering where you got the images... Exitwound 45 (talk) 06:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : You caught me, I have indeed not played the game, though I did try getting it to work earlier today. I had a feeling something was wrong with electricity and electronics so thanks for confirming it. Next up will be templating and cleaning up the advance pages. Any idea what else needs doing? --Becer (talk) 07:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) import Can I become an administrator on this wikia? I see things like Technology (Alpha Centauri) which someone copied over from my wikia at http://sidmeiersalphacentauri.wikia.com/wiki/Technology?action=history from an article I made entirely on my own. I'd like to import the full history of that and other articles. When the other wikias were merged, did their founders become administrator here? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:15, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I think Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri Wiki should be moved to Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri, since it has more information and less broken links. The other has all the factions listed there with nothing but a quote for the seven Alien Crossfire Factions, which doesn't tell you anything about them. My version has the factions all on a separate page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I've been working at fixing the red links at Technology tree (SMAC) and I'm wondering if there is a bot that can do this automatically. Anything red, just add (SMAC) behind the name with an | and the original name past that. Any bots or should I just keep doing it by hand? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:21, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :This is definitely done better in a text editor using Regular Expressions, too long otherwise. A bot would do the same thing across multiple pages. Some links will still need manual attention but most of them should be easily convertable. --Becer (talk) 02:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Tip: you generally don't need "the original name past that" after a pipe in that sort of link. A software "pipe trick" will do it automatically when you publish. Example: type Unit type B (SMAC) and the published version will be Unit type B. It adds everything up to the first comma or space+parenthesis. The real time-saving comes when you have a lot to convert on one page. Just add " (SMAC)|" to them all and then publish. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:38, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: This is both an incredibly useful and unintuitive feature, thanks for pointing it out! --Becer (talk) 09:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Template:Overview - great work Great work separating the actual articles from the possible articles in Template:Overview. I have a feeling the doc page needs a little updating to match. I've not studied the changes enough to be confident of getting it right myself. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:25, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Why? http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sid_Meier%27s_Alpha_Centauri&diff=72535&oldid=72366 None of the other games have this. Category:Games has it because its a category not a proper article for a game. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Why not? Civ5 also has it and up to now has been the only game I really paid attention to. The purpose is for all of the games to feel like they're part of the same Wiki, rather than having separate walled off gardens for each game. --Becer (talk) 00:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Its not that far away from the File:Wiki-wordmark.png which links to that page also. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh that's to maintain a consistent style between pages also using that element. Take Building_(Civ5) for instance. --Becer (talk) 00:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::You could probably argue that game pages should link back to the Games category instead. --Becer (talk) 00:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) List of technologies List of technologies has a red link to List of technologies (SMAC) even though that page exist now. I click on it and it brings me to the create a page window, and then it says that page already exist. Not sure how that page loads things up, or where from, so I have no idea how to fix it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :This happens because those pages are not updated contantly. To force an update either add ?action=purge to the URL or edit the page and save without any changes. Both actions won't produce a revision but will force the page to be up to date. I have performed this just now. --Becer (talk) 02:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) List of buildings in Civ3 I tried to convert it to the format of the CivRev2 list of buildings page, but I just get a bunch of script errors. I assume the problem is in the GetBuildingRow function, but I can't see it. Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::The function probably doesn't provide as many values as are required by the string passed to string.format, which is 7. I count 5 arguments passed to it.--Becer (talk) 05:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Becer was right, I was able to fix the function. :) (Exitwound 45, please study my edits http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Module%3AData%2FCiv3&diff=73551&oldid=73177 and http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Module:Data/Civ3?diff=next&oldid=73551.) Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 21:39, August 19, 2014 (UTC)